Falling Up
by Accio-Felton
Summary: Drarry.    What if the roles where switched?    Harry Potter is in Slytherin, he's nasty, arrogant, smart and devilishly handsome.  Draco is a Gryffindor, he's kind, level head, clever and scruffily cute.    Give it ago. You'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted. The boy underneath smirked arrogantly, as the hat came off his head, he ran his hand through his dark brown hair and his piercing green eyes ran over the great hall, his eyes lingered on each of the tables. In his head he evaluated each table.

"Hufflepuff: House for duffers."  
>"Ravenclaw: House for smartasses."<br>"Gryffindor: House for the foolish."  
>"Slytherin: House for the Cunning."<p>

He smirked and made his way over to the table decorated in green and silver. When he sat down, he cast a backward glance to the tables and noticed a small blonde haired boy at the Gryffindor table. The blonde looked up to meet the brunette. "The boy who lived." Whispered brunette bitterly

"'Cuse me? " Said a young, somewhat puggish girl next to him.  
>"Oh. Nothing." He said, not moving his gaze.<br>"Oh. Well, hello, I'm Pansy Parkinson, I'm new too!" She thrust her hand forward, looking for too keen.  
>"Harry." He said, finally looking away Draco Malfoy. "Harry Potter."<p>

Then he was falling back into Snapes office. He found himself flat on his back, staring up at the roof. In all honesty, Harry had no idea why he had made himself live through that specific memory, he tried to pretend it was because he wanted to see the first time he met his current girlfriend Pansy, but he had a nagging feeling it was something completely different. All he knew was that he had woke up and 3am and without a conscious thought, he had plucked the memory from his head and ran to Snapes office where the Pensieve resided.

He remained lay there for another five minutes at least until he got up and checked the time. 4:36Am. Harry stifled a yawn and made his way back to his common room. Once he stepped out into the dark hall, he took a few steps while he wrestled his wand out of his pocket.

"Lumos." He yawned. A light sparked the end of his wand and he carried on his way slowly, almost zombie-like due to his lack of sleep. As he reached the stairs he heard a quiet crash, like a fall and someone curse under their breath. He turned so quickly it was almost dizzying. He saw a Malfoy sat on the floor, with his invisibility cloak over his leg. It had obviously fallen off when he has tripped. Harry sighed irritably.

"Were you following me?" He asked. He would have laughed at the sight if he was more awake. Malfoy glared at him.  
>"What were you doing in Snapes office?" Malfoy asked, ignoring Harry's question completely.<br>"Have you been following me for _that_ long Malfoy?" Harry snapped.  
>"No!" Malfoy growled defensively. "I woke up and couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk and saw you go in to Snapes office. What were you doing?" He asked again. Harry wasn't in the mood for this, he just wanted to go back to sleep.<br>"It's nothing to do with the likes of you Malfoy. I wasn't hurting or planning to hurt anyone, there's no need to be a hero." He turned on his heel and carried on his way. Halfway down the stair case, he paused and called "Y'know Malfoy, if you keep butting in to other people's business, you'll end up like you're parents."  
>"Furnunculus!" Draco bellowed. Harry yawned and dodged it easily.<br>"Densaugeo!" Harry shouted.

It wasn't long before spells, jinxes and curses were being shot left, right and centre. If Harry was completely honestly, he wasn't really sure who firing what. He just knew he was doing a damn good job avoiding them. He even had to give props to Malfoy who was dodging everything Harry threw at him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" They hadn't realized they had been making so much noise, so they hadn't heard Professor McGonagall running up the hall. Neither boy answered, they just glared at each other, somewhat breathless. "Well?" Professor McGonagall snapped. Still the boys continued in their silence. She sighed. "I see we'll have to take this to my office then." She waited for the boys to move but they never did. "NOW!" She screamed, losing her temper. The two seemed to snap out of their trance and began walking. Professor McGonagall followed behind. Harry was fuming. This hadn't been his fault. Malfoy had followed him! He had just wanted to go back to sleep!  
>As they neared Professor McGonagall's office, Harry heard her whisper to Malfoy "I am very disappointed in you Mr Malfoy." Then she opened her office door. "In there. The both of you!" Harry sighed, while Malfoy stifled one. They were in for it. Big Time. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

The two boys stood in Professor McGonagall's office. Harry, displaying his arrogance, stared forward cockily, smirking at their Professor. Draco on the other hand held his gaze on the floor, as if the pattern was the most interesting thing in the world, looking quite sheepish and upset at disappointing his head of house.

"How _dare _you treat our corridors like a duelling arena! How _**dare **_you wonder the school at night! You have broke so many rules! This is the third time you've been in my office this week! Not to mention the two of you have been in Snape's office twice!" The Professor took in a deep breath. "Boys your behaviour is out of hand! If you're not breaking rules separately, you're breaking them together-"  
>"You make it sound like we're <em>friends."<em> Harry snorted. Professor McGonagall glared at him, but ignored the interruption.  
>"You have no respect for this school-"<br>"Professor-"  
>"Quiet Mr Malfoy." She said calmly. "I am going to give you both detention every Friday for the next three weeks-"<br>"But Professor-"  
>"That's not fair-" both boys erupted at the same time.<br>"Quiet, the both of you!" Professor McGonagall snapped. "As I was saying, detention for the next _four_ Fridays and 100 point each of you houses. Now get out of my sight!"

Both boys left quietly. Malfoy sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked over to Harry. It was only then he noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
>"Aren't you cold?" He asked suddenly. For a moment confusion crossed over Harry's features, then it resumed its hard look.<br>"Malfoy, stop talking. Lets just got back to our common rooms. Hearing your voice is painful." Harry sneered. When Malfoy wasn't looking, Harry supressed a shiver

The rest of their travels was spent in silence, with Malfoy walking two paces in front of Harry. When they parts ways, Harry almost turned to sneer something else at him, but forced himself to keep walking. He was tired.  
>"Appishio." Harry muttered. His eyes had started to droop, he had never been more happy that it was Saturday tomorrow. Or today… He walked in stiffly and made his way to his dorm and fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.<p>

After they two boys parted, Malfoy scurried quickly to his dorm, his cloak hastily shoved into his pajama bottoms.  
>"Dimshork." Malfoy announce, waking the fat lady, causing her to grumble and moan.<br>"Not had a full nights sleep since you came here!" she prattled as she swung open the door. Malfoy ignored her and walked into his common room and started to pace.  
>"What is Potter up? What was he doing?" he mumbled. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he hadn't seen Ron come down the stairs and watch him pace until:<br>"C'mon mate, come to bed, I've been watching you pace for the last ten minutes and its making me nervous." Draco turned so fast he ended up falling over. After a stunned minute on the floor, he looked to Ron and smiled.  
>"Sorry…" He said. "I'm coming." And he follow behind Ron, up to bed.<p>

"Harry!" Pansy pounced on him the minute he walked into the common room, fully dressed and somewhat tired looking. "Everybody's saying you were duelling with Malfoy really early this morning!" She laughed as if it was the funniest joke she'd ever heard. Harry flinched, truth be told, he didn't really like Pansy... truth be told, he didn't really like any girl.  
>"And if I did? What's so funny about it?" Harry asked coldly. Pansy looked horrified.<br>"You didn't! Oh Harry!" she shrieked ear-splittingly everyone had turned to stare at them. Harry, who was really not in the mood to be screamed at, turned from Pansy and walked away.

His mind was black while walking. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going. He was just walking. Wondering the castle. He found himself pacing on the seventh floor. In his head he just kept thinking: _I need a place to hide. I need a place to hide. I need a place to hide. I need a place to- oh… that door wasn't there before…_ Harry stopped in front of the door, staring at it puzzlingly. He could of swore that door was not there before. Without really thinking about it, he grasped the handle and pushed himself inside. Inside was a corridor, full of doors, big ones, small ones, green ones, blue ones, red ones and yellow ones. Harry wondered through the corridor, looking at all the doors, he guessed there must be at least a hundred of them.  
>He selected a red door with gold dots and stars. It was a large, heavy door and Harry struggled to push it open, in ended up shoulder barging it, hurting his shoulder and falling into the room.<br>It was small. Really small. It contained a small, soft-looking green chair, it a bookcase full of books. Harry stared at it as he stood up. This looked like a good place to hide for a few hours. Even if anyone found the room with the corridor, he was so far in, no would guess he was here and no one would think to look behind a door with Gryffindor colours.  
>He walked over to the bookcase and looked at all the books and picked one entitled "Babbity-Rabbity and the cackling stump." He remembered his mother reading it to him in his childhood and he was feeling strangely nostalgic. He settled himself into his chair and began reading.<p>

Malfoy was sat in the library, staring at his Maunders map. It showed everyone at Hogwarts and he had been keeping an eye on Harry and as of ten minutes ago, he had completely disappear. Just vanished. Poof, gone. How was that possible? How? It made no sense. One minute, Harry had been pacing on the seventh floor then, all of a sudden, he was gone. He didn't have much longer to ponder this as he saw Professor McGonagall approaching.  
>"Mischief managed." He muttered and tapped the map.<br>"Mr Malfoy," she said, "I have changed yours and Mr Potters detentions to tonight at 6pm. You will be cleaning the dungeons every Saturday for the next four weeks."  
>"Professor, will we at least be cleaning separate dungeons?" Malfoy asked, almost pleadingly.<br>"Sorry Mr Malfoy." She shook her head. "Between you and me, I know what a pain Mr Potter is, but I trust you will be tolerate." Malfoy sighed and shook his head but didn't persue it. McGonagall began to walk away but stopped. "Oh, Mr Malfoy, if you see Mr Potter, please inform him of the change." Malfoy didn't answer.

Harry had read through at least three books when his stomach grumbled. He looked at his watch and was rather shocked to find it was already 4 O'clock. He had been in this room for five hours. He stood up and proceeded to walk out and make his way to the great hall. On his way he had the displeasure of bumping in to Hermione Granger. The resident mudblood.  
>"Potter, Draco told me to tell you detentions been changed to tonight at 6 in the dungeons." Harry ignored her and carried on walking, but inside he was cursing. Tonight? Why had it been changed? And why were they doing it in the dungeons? He decided to leave his question until later and have some food before he passed out.<p>

6pm came all to quick. Harry had been hoping to go back and visit the room he was at before he had to go to the dungeons, but he got cornered by Pansy who was making a right scene about him walking away from her before.

"Mr Potter, you are late." Said the stern-faced Professor as Harry swaggered over. Malfoy was already there, glaring at Harry.  
>"Sorry." He grunted. The Professor shook her head.<br>"You'll be cleaning the dungeons. I'll be back in an hour and a half. Chop-Chop." Then she left before listening to either of the boys protests.

Both boys turned from each other, grabbed the cleaning stuff they had been left with and began to clean.  
>It was going to be a long hour and a half.<p>

A/N okay, so this is my first Potter fic, and I'd be really grateful of any feedback, good, bad or ugly. I am trying to make it roughly, 2 and a half/3 pages long each update, so if it seems… choppy in parts, its because I'm trying to him my page target. Thanks for reading


End file.
